Uma Nova Canção
by vanessamatos
Summary: Nathan resolve ir buscar a Haley no estúdio. E em meio uma nova canção e de lembranças do passado o jovem casal se entrega a enorme paixão que sentem um pelo outro. Versão de Basketball Strip


TÍTULO:

**TÍTULO:** Uma nova canção  
**PERSONAGENS:** Haley, Nathan,Jamie, Lucas e Peyton.  
**NOTAS: Contém cenas de sexo (Para maiores de 18 anos)  
Essa fic se passa na 6 temporada mas não sei quando especificamente.(então pode conter spoiler para quem ainda não vi os dois primeiros capítulos)**

**Essa fic é uma nova versão do Basketball Strip em vez da Haley ir buscar o Nathan no ginásio ele que vai buscá-la no estúdio**  
**FANFICTION POR:** Nessa Scott  
**RESUMO:** Nathan resolve ir buscar a Haley no estúdio. E em meio uma nova canção e de lembranças do passado o jovem casal se entrega a enorme paixão que sentem um pelo outro.

Noite em Tree Hill. A cidade estava calma. Depois dos últimos acontecimentos. As pessoas iam voltando aos poucos com a rotina.

A loja da Brooke havia sido reformada com o casamento relâmpago do Lucas e da Peyton a jovem tinha se dedicado em tempo integral a essa tarefa, por mais que tentasse negar ficou balançada com esse casamento. Concentrou suas forças na tarefa de desmascarar sua mãe e havia conseguido se tornar a única dona da linha B.Davis após a prisão da Vitória e isso acalmava seu coração.

Peyton e Lucas eram só paixão. Já havia se passado um mês desde o casamento e ainda viviam em plena lua de mel. Passavam a maior parte do dia se amando e fazendo juras de amor.

Haley e Nathan ainda lutavam para superar a perda do Quentin. E quando achavam que nada pior podia acontecer a noticia da morte do Dan e da Nanny Carrie veio à torna A policia descobriu o corpo dos dois em uma casa um havia matado o outro durante uma calorosa briga. Alivio para o casal, mas a perda do avô logo após a perda do melhor amigo mexeu demais com o pequeno Jamie.  
Nathan passava as noites na quadra. As dores nas costa estavam piorando e sem ajuda do Quentin seu ritmo estava caindo. Mas, ali sozinho encontrava forças para superar os obstáculos da vida e ajudar as pessoas que mais amava no mundo: Haley e Jamie.

Haley tentava se dedicar ao novo CD, mas estava difícil se concentrar além do que Peyton estava sempre se esquecendo de ir à gravadora, culpa da Lua de mel prolongada. Mas a jovem adorava está nesse lugar. Ali sozinha era onde pensava em todos os acontecimentos da sua vida e encontrava forças para ajudar as pessoas que mais amava no mundo: Nathan e Jamie.

Nathan já estava há horas naquela quadra vazia. Havia inúmeras bolas ao chão. Tentava acertar a cesta de longe, mas errava a maioria dos arremessos. Desde a morte do Quentin que sentia seu corpo mais pesado. E as dores nas costas ainda incomodavam. O suor escorria em sua testa descendo lateralmente e molhando seu rosto. Resolve dar uma parada e sentasse na arquibancada. Puxa rapidamente uma toalha da sacola fazendo seu celular cair. Pega o mesmo e abre-o. Uma foto da Haley com o James era o pano de fundo do aparelho e sorriu ao vê as duas pessoas que mais amava no mundo. Ultimamente andava calado e dava pouca atenção aos dois.

O jovem sofria pela morte precoce do novo astro dos Raven's. Em pouco tempo havia se apegado demais ao garoto e o mesmo fazia-o lembrasse de quando tinha aquela idade. Por um breve momento pensou o que teria sido da sua vida se a Haley não tivesse golpeado seu coração. A jovem havia transformado aquele rebelde sem causa em um pai de família. Como amava aquela mulher. E sentia-se mau por ter deixado-a de lado nesses últimos tempos. Tudo bem que ela também havia se fechado em seu mundo, mas era dever dele tentar ajuda-la e amenizar a dor. Mas já era difícil tentar isso com o James, uma criança de 5 anos, imagina com ela.

Consulta as horas no celular e tem uma ótima idéia. Iria passar mais cedo na gravadora e surpreendê-la. Sorri e pega a sacola indo em direção ao vestiário. Tira toda a roupa suada e fedida. E cai debaixo de uma ducha forte e fria. Enquanto as gotas d'água percorriam cada centímetro do seu másculo e forte corpo sua mente encontrava-se a milhares de quilômetros. Lembranças de alguns momentos especiais com a Haley viam em flash fazendo-o ri sozinho.

O primeiro casamento às pressas; o segundo com todos os amigos reunidos; o nascimento do Jamie; os tantos momentos em que brigaram e logo após se amaram intensamente fazendo as pazes. Sempre que a via entrar e sair do quarto deles e especialmente sorrindo tinha certeza que Haley James era a mulher da sua vida e agradecia aos céus por ela ter entrado em sua vida.

Resolve deixar essas lembranças e seguir em frente com seu plano. Sorte que sempre trazia uma peça de roupa para o caso de precisar. Não era nenhuma maravilha, mas a bermuda e a blusa pólo haviam deixado mais apresentável. Abre seu armário e tira de lá um desodorante e um perfume. Borrifa os dois. E ajeita o cabelo no espelho. Pega a sacola, apaga todas as luzes e segue para seu carro. Liga o rádio, e segue alegremente até a gravadora.

Ao chegar nota que o estacionamento estava totalmente vazio. A boate devia está fechada nessa noite. Estaciona e entra no local. Ao chegar ao estúdio. Fica por detrás do espelho observando-a. A mesma encontrava-se se costa para o vidro e cantarolava alguns versos enquanto tocava ao violão.

Haley: _Feel this_

_Can you feel this?  
My heart beating out of my chest?_

Como a voz dela era suave e contagiante. Havia nascido para cantar. A cada verso pronunciado. Nathan sentia seus pêlos arrepia-se e uma onda de calor invadiu seu corpo e sua alma. Como mesmo depois de tanto tempo Haley James conseguia ter esse tipo de domínio sobre seu corpo e sua alma?

Haley: _Feel this  
Can you feel this?  
__Salvation under my breath_

O desejo que sentia por ela só havia aumentado com o decorrer do tempo. E isso era fascinante. Abre a porta devagar e adentra na cabine de gravação sem ser notado. Haley estava tão concentrada na música era como se tivesse em outro mundo.

Haley: _It's gotta be just disguised  
The soul and the spirit  
The chord and the lyric  
_

Vai se aproximando lentamente.

Haley: _What if I told you that innocence is yours?  
And the beauty you have now is brighter than before? __Before_

E num gesto rápido abraça-a fazendo-a derrubar o violão e dar um grito. Vira-se rapidamente e ao vê-lo sente um alivio misturado com uma pitada de raiva.

Haley: Nathan! Que susto!

Nathan: Calma honey! Queria fazer uma supresa.

Haley: E quase me mata do coração.

Nathan: Quem pensou que era? Por acaso tem outro homem em sua vida Haley James Scott?

Haley: Haha... Engraçadinho... Nem tenho tempo para os dois homens em minha vida... Imagina para um terceiro...

Nathan: Então andou pensando nisso!

Haley: É pra rir?

Nathan se aproxima e faz cócegas em sua barriga. Ela se afasta rindo.

Haley: Seu bobo! Já estou acabando aqui. As horas passaram que nem sentir.

Nathan: Relaxa. Vim mais cedo. Ainda estamos em tempo. O James pode muito bem ficar mais um tempinho lá no Lucas...

Haley: É maldade com aqueles dois. Ainda estão em Lua de mel...

Nathan: Já faz mais de um mês desde que se casaram...

Haley: Estão recuperando o tempo perdido...

Nathan: Lembra quando éramos recém casados?

Haley: De qual casamento está falando? Casamos duas vezes!

Os dois riem.

Haley: Claro que lembro né? De cada vez perfeitamente...

Nathan: Bons tempos...

Haley: Com o tempo vêm as responsabilidades... E não somos mais dois adolescentes...

Nathan: É eu sei. Temos o Jamie. E um filho por mais maravilhoso que seja dar um enorme trabalho...

Haley: O trabalho mais gratificante e maravilhoso do mundo...

Nathan: Exatamente, mas não podemos esquecer que ainda somos jovens...

Haley: E nós amamos...

Nathan: Desculpa-me pelos últimos dias...

Haley: Não tem porque pedir desculpa Honey...

Nathan: Sinto que me afastei de você e do Jamie...

Haley: Estava sofrendo é normal. Primeiro a perda do Quentin e depois do Dan...

Nathan: Por mais que ele fosse essa pessoa do mau era meu pai e me ensinou tudo que sei sobre basquete...

Haley: Nem tudo. Você evoluiu sozinho.

Nathan: Não foi sozinho. Tive você e o Luke do meu lado.

Haley nota a fisionomia meio triste do marido e resolve acabar com essa conversa sobre Dan e mortes...

Haley: Mudando de assunto. Porque isso é meio triste e deprimente. Já que não quer ir buscar o Jamie o que tem em mente Nathan Scott?

Nathan: Quando cheguei notei que cantava uma linda canção...

Haley: É uma coisa nova que ando trabalhando...

Nathan: Então porque não senta nessa cadeira pega esse violão e canta ela pra mim?

Haley: Quer ouvi minha nova canção?

Nathan: Claro... Afinal sei que sou sua maior inspiração...

Haley: Convencido!

Nathan: Então vai cantar ou não?

Haley: Senta-se ai. Vou ligar o gravador e volto já.

Haley vai até o painel descarta o cd anterior, e coloca outro novinho retornando a cabine. Nathan estava sentado em uma cadeira de frente pra ela. E esboça um lindo sorriso quando ela sentasse e pega seu violão.

Haley: Pronto?

Nathan: Sempre...

Haley começa a tocar o violão fazendo uma linda melodia ecoar no espaço. Nathan olhava atentamente para ela e isso estava deixando-a meio encabulada. O olhar dele era penetrante e estava fazendo-o seu corpo inteiro transpirar. Fecha então os olhos e começa a ecoar os primeiros versos da canção.

Haley: _It's gotta be this one  
You don't have to fake it_

Por está com os olhos fechados não nota que o marido não se encontrava mais sentado em sua frente. Nathan havia levantado lentamente sem fazer barulho e estava bem próximo. A voz dela tinha um efeito afrodisíaco nele.

Haley: _You know I can take it  
What if I told you your tears haven't been ignored?  
__And everything that was taken can be restored?_

Nathan ajoelha-se em sua frente.

Haley: _Fell this..._

Antes que ela pudesse pronuncia mais qualquer verso. Aproxima seus lábios do seu ouvido esquerdo e sussurra de maneira bem sensual.

Nathan: Fell this...

Senti a voz dele grave e sexy ecoando em seu canal auditivo fez com que Haley congelasse. Nathan então tira lentamente o violão de suas mãos. E coloca-o de lado. Com as mãos tira algumas mechas do cabelo que estavam caídas na testa. Olhando profundamente em seus olhos.

O sangue percorria o corpo dos dois com tamanha intensidade que podiam escutar os batimentos cardíacos um do outro. Nathan pega uma das mãos da esposa e põe em seu peito fazendo com que ela sentisse seu ritmo cardíaco.

Nathan: Te amo tanto...

Haley nada fala. Apenas deixa-o aproxima seus lábios do dela e trocam um ardente e quente beijo. A língua do Nathan percorria a cavidade bucal da Haley com tanta intensidade provocando nela sensações imensuráveis.

Nathan vai aproximando mais seus corpos e num movimento rápido a deita no chão da cabine. Une suas mãos enquanto afasta seus lábios do dela e direciona-os para seu pescoço, orelha e colo. Haley apenas soltava pequeno gemidos. Ele começa a fricciona seu corpo contra o dela. Fazendo com que já sentisse a excitação já visível dele. O gesto só fez aumentar mais e mais os gemidos e o desejo que sentia.

Haley que se encontrava com as mãos pressas pela dele, consegue solta-las e dar logo um jeito de livrá-lo da camisa pólo. A visão do peito nu dele só aumento mais o calor que percorria cada poro do seu corpo. Beija então a região sentindo o gosto da sua pele fazendo-o suspirar.

Enquanto a olhava fixamente começa a desabotoar os botões do vestido florido e logo a livra do mesmo. Deixando-a trajando apenas uma lingerie vermelha.

Nathan: Nossa! É nova?

Haley: É comprei essa semana. Como sabe?

Nathan: Por que conheço cada lingerie sua baby!

Nathan passa uma das mãos delicadamente sobre o sutiã. Sentindo a textura da lingerie.

Nathan: Bonita peça.

Haley: Hum... Que bom... De onde essa veio tem mais...

Nathan: Já vi que vou passar a acompanhar todos os seus ensaios...

Haley ri, mas por pouco tempo. Nathan volta a sugar seus lábios com ferocidade enquanto suas mãos percorriam cada centímetro do corpo dela. Com ajuda dos pés Haley consegue desce metade da bermuda. E ele se livra da peça rapidamente.

A visão da boxer dele. Fez o desejo dela ir ás alturas. Sorri maliciosamente mordendo o lábio inferior. Nathan retribui o gesto enquanto suas mãos iam descendo pela lateral do corpo dela indo para as costas onde começam a abrir o sutiã. Livrando-se da peça.

Após dar um carinho todo especial aos seus seios. Livra-se das últimas peças que trajavam. E continuam com as caricias aumentando a intensidade das mesmas.

Haley: Quero você...

Nathan: É?

Nathan desliza suas mãos e chega à região mais sensível do corpo dela tocando levemente.

Nathan: Baby! Isso tudo é pra mim?

Haley levanta um pouco o tronco e sussurra...

Haley: Yes... Number 23!!

Ouvi-la sussurrar o número da sua camisa desse jeito sempre o levava ao êxtase. Foi à resposta que precisa. Une seus corpos. E como se fosse um único corpo... Uma única alma. Movimentam-se gradativamente enquanto os gemidos ficam mais e mais altos. Após alguns minutos alcançam a satisfação quase que ao mesmo tempo. E ele cai exausto sobre seu corpo estacionando sua cabeça entre os seus seios. Ofegantes ficam quietos sem nada dizer até recuperar as forças.

Ele vira-se e ela deita em seu peito, mas antes dar um beijo delicado em seus lábios. E ele fica alisando lentamente suas costas.

Haley: Nossa. Está tão cheiroso!

Nathan: É. Tomei uma boa ducha lá no ginásio antes de vim lhe vê.

Haley: Então tinha orquestrado alguma coisa né?

Nathan: Como sabe?

Haley: Conheço-te há muito tempo Nathan Scott. Além disso, sempre tomar banho em casa. Sempre diz que prefere a ducha do nosso chuveiro.

Nathan: É tem razão. Nunca consigo esconder nada de você por muito tempo.

Haley: Anos de convivência.

Nathan: Vamos envelhecer juntos!

Haley: Será que quanto tiver uns anos há mais ainda vai bater um bolão?

Nathan: Claro baby! É só continuar cantando desse jeito. Sua música é um excelente afrodisíaco!

Os dois riem e voltam a se beijar.

Na casa do Lucas. Jamie jogava vídeo game enquanto Lucas e Peyton estavam deitados na cama observando o menino arrasando no jogo. Lucas aproveitava as vezes que o menino fica concentrado no televisor para ir provocando a Peyton alisando suas pernas e beijando seu pescoço e lábios.

Peyton: Para Luke! O Jamie está aqui!

Lucas: Aff! A Hales tinha que estragar nosso barato...

Peyton: O que custa fica algumas horinhas com o pequenino?

Lucas: Já era pra ela ter vindo buscá-lo há meia hora atrás...

Peyton: Ela deve está em processo de criação...

Lucas: Sabe de uma coisa?

Lucas pega o celular...

Peyton: Não acredito que vai ligar...

Lucas: Estou preocupado com minha melhor amiga...

Peyton: Ah ta... Vou fingi que acredito...

Lucas disca o número. Haley estava perdida nos beijos do Nathan quando escuta o celular. Ela ainda beijando-o puxa a bolsa que estava ao chão e apanha o celular desgruda os lábios e olha o nome no visor.

Haley: Luke!

Nathan: Estraga prazeres...

Haley ri e atende.

Haley: Hey Luke.

Lucas: Até que fim!

Haley: Já estamos indo pegar o Jamie.

Lucas: O Nathan já está ai?

Haley: Acabou de chegar já estávamos de saída.

Lucas: Ótimo!

Lucas não consegue conter a felicidade.

Haley: Nossa Luke. Até parece que não gosta de ficar com seu sobrinho?

Lucas: Sabe que não é isso!

Haley: Ah sei. Já faz 3 horas que não transa com a Peyton é isso!

Lucas: Falando assim até parece que sou algum tipo de maníaco sexual.

Peyton caia na gargalhada. Nathan também.

Haley: É apenas um homem apaixonado pela sua esposa. Entendo... Já estamos a caminho...

Lucas: Thanks Hales!

Haley: Não por isso...

Haley desliga e encara o Nathan que ria.

Haley: O Luke anda insaciável! Coitada da Peyton!

Nathan: Coitada? Ela deve está adorando. Melhor irmos antes que o eles mandem o exercito atrás de nós...

Haley: Vamos buscar nosso pimpolho!

Os dois catam suas peças de roupas e se vestem. Haley pega sua bolsa e fecha a cabine e caminham abraçados para o estacionamento.

Nathan: Pena que não deu tempo para um segundo round!

Haley: É, mas temos nossa cama quentinha em casa nos esperando para um segundo round!

Nathan: Garota esperta!

Os dois entram no carro. Nem entram na casa do Lucas. Buzinam. E um Jamie sorridente caminha na direção do carro. Haley desce do automóvel e abre a porta para o filho. Lucas e Peyton acompanhavam o garoto.

Haley: Obrigada por terem tomando conta dele.

Lucas: Sempre que precisar.

Peyton: Como foi no estúdio? Gravou alguma canção nova?

Haley olha para o Nathan.

Haley: Sim. Depois te mostro.

Peyton: Maravilha!!

Jamie: Mamãe!

Haley: Sim honey!

Jamie: Tio Lucas e a Tia Peyton me convidaram para ir à praia amanhã com eles...

Haley: Que bacana...

Jamie: Posso ir?

Haley: Claro!

Lucas: Amanhã passo lá e pego ele...

Nathan: Boa noite pra vocês!

Quando fala isso Nathan olha maliciosamente pra os dois. Haley também...

Lucas: Será... Uma boa noite para vocês também!!

Nathan rindo liga o carro e segue para sua casa. Enquanto Peyton e Lucas entram em casa e retornam a Lua de mel prolongada.

Amanhece em Tree Hill. E um belíssimo sol esquentava a cidade. Peyton e Lucas estavam colocando as tralhas no carro iam curtir o belíssimo dia na praia.

Peyton: Amor. Antes de passamos na Haley podemos ir ao estúdio. Quero pega ouvir a nova canção dela...

Lucas: Primeiro a obrigação depois à diversão. Claro. Com tanto que não demore.

Peyton: Vai ser rapidão!

Lucas liga o carro e segue para o estúdio. Peyton entra rapidamente e procura o cd de gravação da noite anterior e encontrou um ainda no gravador pega o mesmo e sai de lá.

Lucas: Pegou o que queria?

Peyton mostra o cd.

Peyton: Em primeira mão o próximo sucesso de Haley James Scott!

Lucas põe o cd. E o som começa a ecoar.

No inicio escutam a voz suave da Haley. E a Peyton sorri ao escutar a melodia...

Peyton: Hum... Boa melodia...

Logo tudo fica em silêncio...

Lucas: Hum... Acho que o cd está com problemas!

Peyton: Não a mídia está rodando...

Logo escuta uma voz conhecida...

Lucas: Essa não é a voz do Nathan?

Peyton: É...

E logo outros sons bem familiares para os dois começam a ser ouvidos também...

Lucas: OMG! Eles estão transando!

Peyton: Quem diria. A Haley em vez de trabalhar estava era se divertindo...

Lucas desliga tirando o cd.

Peyton: Por que tirou?

Lucas: É a Hales e meu irmão! Isso é nojento!

Peyton: Hahaha...

Lucas: Esses dois deixam o Jamie conosco dizendo que estariam um treinando e a outra ensaiando e na verdade estavam era de safadeza... Depois o maníaco sexual só eu...

Peyton: Ah vou ter que mostrar a eles que a aventuras deles foi documentada...

Lucas: Quero só ver a cara dos dois...

Lucas chega à casa dos Scott. E ao entra Nathan e Haley conversavam enquanto retiravam a louça suja do café.

Haley: Hey! O James não agüentou e foi para a piscina...

Lucas: É com vocês dois que queremos falar...

Nathan: Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Peyton: Alguém esqueceu o gravador ligado enquanto estava... Digamos... Testando outra modalidade artística...

Nathan e Haley se olham...

Haley: Droga! Não me diga que gravamos sem querer nossa transa de ontem?

Lucas: Safada! Depois fica me julgando!

Nathan: Vocês ouviram?

Peyton: Foi meio sem querer

Lucas: Achamos que estaríamos escutando o novo sucesso da Haley James Scott, mas pelo visto ela resolveu mudar de estilo... Agora canta gemendo que nem a Britney Spears!

Nathan ri...

Haley: Você ri? Peyton quebra logo essa coisa!

Nathan: Não!

Haley: Não?

Nathan: Já que gravamos não custa nada escutar depois!!

Nathan sorri maliciosamente... Haley arranca o cd das mãos da Peyton e quebra jogando ao lixo...

Haley: Já pensou o Jamie pegando isso e escutando sem querer!

Lucas: Iam traumatizar meu sobrinho...

Peyton: Vamos Luke... Ou vamos perder esse sol maravilhoso...

Lucas: É mesmo...

Nathan chama pelo Jamie o qual entra todo molhado...

Haley: Melhor se enxugar honey!

Haley pega uma toalha e enxuga o pestinha.

Jamie: Vamos Tio Lucas!! Bye mama, Bye papa

O garoto beija os pais pega a mochila e dar as mãos a Peyton...

Peyton: Até mais...

Lucas: Aproveitem que vão ficar boa parte do dia a sós e tentem gravar o próximo hit de vocês...

Lucas começa a rir

Haley: Haha... Não achei graça...

Lucas, Peyton e Jamie saem. Haley olha com cara de poucos amigos para o Nathan.

Nathan: A culpa é minha?

Haley: Eu aqui morrendo de vergonha e você entrando na brincadeira!

Nathan: Até parece que eles não transam também...

Haley: Mais não gravam em CD!

Nathan: Isso não se sabe! Bem... Podíamos seguir o conselho dele e tentar um novo hit!

Haley: Já vi que é mau de família! Vocês Scott's são insaciáveis!

Nathan: Yes! Baby!

Nathan abraça a mulher e beija seus lábios com ferocidade. Enquanto isso Lucas, Peyton e Jamie entram no carro.

Jamie: Tio Lucas que novo hit é esse que meus pais vão gravar?

Lucas: Nem queria saber...

Peyton: Coisa de adulto...

Jamie: Hum... Esse novo hit seria um irmãozinho?

Lucas: Como?

Jamie: O tio Skill sempre diz que coisa de adulto é uma coisa que os adultos fazem quando querem ter babys...

Lucas: Skill!!

Peyton: Você quer um irmãozinho?

Jamie: É. Alguém pra eu ensinar jogar basquete pra brincar comigo...

Lucas: Por que não pede um aos seus pais?

Jamie: Ótima idéia!! Valeu tio Lucas!

Lucas: Ou então pede a Tia Peyton um priminho!

Peyton olha furiosa para o Lucas...

Peyton: O Nathan e a Haley apronta e sobra pra mim? Me tira desse bolo...

Lucas começa a rir e liga o carro seguindo para a praia.


End file.
